


Petty Mess (Haikyuu mafia au)

by teqqy_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Killing, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Instability, Multi, Sexual Content, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teqqy_exe/pseuds/teqqy_exe
Summary: Listening to edgy songs and got a whole lot of mafia ideas so I just made a fic about it :) I don't really know where it'll go yet, but basically Kageyama was born into the Seijoh 'family' but Karasuno kinda snatched him and it causes a sort of turf war
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa's fist almost shook with the tension. He was ever so tempted to thump it down hard to his desk, but knew he'd probably just end up breaking it. Instead, he violently swung at a stack of papers, causing them all to scatter and flutter to the ground.

"Oi, stay calm dumbass, you can't think when you're riled up like this." Iwaizumi grumbled from behind. His heavy footsteps marched quickly forward to grip Oikawa's arm, holding him in place so he could think things through for a moment. The expression Oikawa wore as he glanced back at his underboss, was unreadable. It looked as if he'd been punched by an alien or something. Simply, stunned. He swallowed back whatever anger still sizzled at the back of his throat, shoulders relaxing. Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief, loosening his grip on Oikawa's arm and letting it droop back to his side.

Iwaizumi stepped back, watching Oikawa carefully with an eyebrow raised. He didn't always deal with losing very well. After a moment of silent pondering, the mafia boss threw himself back onto his navy leather sofa. He groaned loudly, kneading his eyebrows. "You know what? Couldn't stand that guy anyway. Thank god they took Tobio-chan. Right?" He spat venomously, like he wanted his words to sear through the air. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, eyeing him with confusion- almost seeming like a glare.

"I mean, could you imagine the tension? Yeah. This isn't as bad as it seems." Oikawa chuckled, almost smiling. The sudden change in tone wasn't abnormal, it was how the man dealt with practically everything. Whether it be sarcastic or how he really felt, Iwaizumi was relieved either way. "That's the spirit...I guess." He muttered rather awkwardly, looking to the ground.

"Ah, _but._ "

Iwaizumi looked over again, listening closely to hear what Oikawa had to say. "They still took what was ours, right? They practically stole property. Didn't we agree no more turf wars?" The pompous man began, angry eyes betraying the soft smug smirk on his lips. "Well. I think personally I've had quite enough of their nonsense. Hm Iwa-chan? Don't cha think?" He continued, as if hungry for whatever plan he was brewing up. To most, Oikawa's sinister aura was a little creepy when acting like this, but it never bothered Iwaizumi. He saw it as playful, and a little annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, whatever idiot. Don't let your fantasies make it too hard to gut these guys. There have been enough incidents." He huffed, scratching the back of his head. He turned and walked slowly to the door, knowing Oikawa was gonna be just fine. "Oh c'mon! You're my underboss right? Shouldn't you be trying to help me!" Oikawa whined at his cold disinterest, resting a hand on his hip. "Call me when you're finished. Don't pretend you're not the best when it comes to this sort of thing. Now shut up and use that stupid brain." He replied quickly, almost cutting the other off.

Although, just before twisting the door knob, he heard a teasing voice from behind him. "Hey Iwa-chan~" It called. Iwaizumi knew what was coming, but looked over his shoulder anyway. "Bye~" Oikawa said simply with a blow kiss, sitting just a little too comfortably on that sofa. Iwaizumi's nose stuck up in disgust, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. Oikawa couldn't help but grin at the little heart created with his thumb and index finger though as he left.

After a couple moments of gazing dreamily at the door, he snapped back to reality and poured himself a glass of whiskey, which he always liked to keep on the freshly waxed dark oak table that stood low and just in front of the sofa. He wasn't very good at drinking, only liking the buzz it gave him. Thinking was pretty tiring if you thought like Oikawa did. He sipped at the small dram of alcohol, face falling and rising as the idea of Kageyama's face and revenge mixed uneasily through his mind. Like oil and water.

_"Sawa-kun's little playgroup is gonna regret picking fights_ _with_ _me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boi Hinata commit da oof, all i have to say

You had a pretty good view of the bar from the little scrappy booth at the back. No one liked to sit here because apparently three guys had died...two killed themselves and one was assassinated during a deal. This is one of those bars in the scrap of the city which acts like a lowlife hub. Perfect training ground for me.

Being an orphan isn't easy as you can probably tell. Some 'parents' don't even have the decency to drop you somewhere decent. It's probably a little selfish to say that, I don't know what my mother was going through when she hid me and my sister in a strip club dumpster.

I watched the wallet carefully, sweating in anticipation. I was a little hungry, and Kenma said I had to at least snatch something before he gave me another free meal. I have to make him proud this time. He's been helping me and letting me sleep in the bar for a few months now, me and my sister that is. He owns the place I think, I thought it was super weird at first. He's got so much money! Why would he even hang round this side of town? There's this big scary guy who comes round sometimes though, I think they're friends. Maybe that's why..

I crept round to the booth in front, repeating again and again until I was sitting just behind the table with the wallet. I sat on my knees and hunched over the back of the seat, reaching out to snatch it up. _Guahh..! Looks like there's a lot of money in there!_ I giggle to myself, wobbling a little as I had to stretch pretty far to reach. Just as the tips of my fingers grazed the leather, I felt something cold against my head.

In my delusion, I look over curiously to find a terrifying glare and pistol to my head. Ah...I may have tried to rob the wrong person.

"What are you doing?" the man spoke with a low and grumbling tone, but it still seemed almost calm. I swallowed back a heavy gulp of nerves, taking a moment for the situation to properly compute until I fell forward and and hit my head on the seat below. I could feel the man still staring at me a little confused. I expected maybe a bit of laughter, but nope.

I quickly got back to my feet, standing straight and stiff in front of the stranger. His gun was lowered, staring at me in a mixture of confusion and disgust. I smiled brightly in my panic, scratching my head awkwardly. "Yikes, sorry you had to see that. Uh, ciao!"

I began walking off casually, whistling to myself. I quickly kicked off into a run though as I heard an angry gunshot from behind. Yep, I snagged the wallet during that whole commotion, and yes it was intended. Totally.

I managed to get behind the bar counter just in time to miss a round of bullets, taking a deep breath. I crouched and grabbed a couple bottles, popping up like a mole and hurtling them at the man in defense. My eyes widened and I ducked back under in surprise as one was shot in mid air, sending glass flying. Thank god the only other bystander was blackout drunk.

Kenma stepped out from the staff room, groaning in annoyance. The man tried shooting at the bartender on sight, but he had already closed the door. Kenma was almost used to these situations, and they had gotten a metal plated door just for that reason. I peaked over the bar again, seeing the stranger storming over and reloading his gun. Once again I panicked and crawled back round in front, confusing him. The perks that come with being small...

I grabbed his legs from behind and pulled him over, kicking the gun from his grasp. He just grumbled and used his now free hand to swing a hard punch to my face, knocking out one of my teeth. I tumbled back and held my jaw, yelping quietly in pain. He reached over to grab his gun again and I scrambled my way outside, once again missing bullets by a hair.

I began running off quickly, almost tripping over some old homeless guy's foot. I cut a corner, sprinting blindly. Suddenly, I body slammed into someone. I fell back hard and hit my head hard against the sidewalk. "Oh my- are you alright there mister? Yeesh that was quite the impact." A kind voice spoke from above me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, opening my eyes slightly to see who the stranger was.

My fear in the moment disappeared, eyes gazing wide and wondrous at the angel of a man above me. He had soft brown eyes and smooth pale skin, a mole placed perfectly below his eye. he had silvery hair, falling delicately round his face and sculpting his flawless and almost feminine face shape. He wore lavish clothes- amazing fashion sense may I add. His shiny black heeled boots were really cool and the white fur coat looked so cozy-

_"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_

Oh yeah...I'm being chased down by a scary guy with a gun. I crawled quickly behind the new _other_ stranger to hide. "Deary me, is everything alright Tobio?" I blinked in confusion. So these two know each other. "I'm sorry Suga-san, but that kid stole my wallet." He snapped, waving the gun around in frustration. "You left it on a random table in a trashy bar used for drug dealing! And I'm no kid!" I snapped back. Angel man sighed and held his hips, peering back and down at me. "Stealing isn't very nice, no matter who you are. Could you please give it back?" He spoke calm and chirpy, a bright smile plastered to his face.

I grumbled, but took the wallet out nonetheless. I stood up, handing it to the angel man, sending the grumpy tall guy a glare instead. "You're thinner than a string bean! You poor thing, so that's why you stole the wallet?" He gasped as soon as he saw me properly. I laughed nervous and flicked my wrists. "Ah yeah...a friend said if I could snatch something they'd give me and my sister a free meal!" I chirped back, probably getting a little too comfortable.

"Hmm...I can understand completely where you're coming from, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I'd forgive and forget, maybe even fetch you a little grub you know? But I'm not the one you stole from, so you'll have to talk it out with him, alright?" His smile didn't falter, voice all silky and smooth. I hesitated, but nodded, stepping passed the angel to get to the grumpy cat looking giant. He had just been half glaring half awkwardly zoning out the entire time, snapping out of it when I approached.

"Hinata Shouyou! Pleased to meet ya! Sorry I took your wallet, totally not cool of me." I said as brightly as I could, holding my hand out for a hand shake. He kept his stone cold-slightly confused glare for a moment, before looking to the angel. After a full conversation simply though eye contact he finally gave in and shook my hand weirdly before turning away. It took a lot for me not to burst out laughing at his awkward attempt to shake my hand. A snort managed to sneak through, causing me to slap a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up you tiny dumbass!" He spun back round looking clearly embarrassed, grumbling and trying to attack me with his arms flailing but I managed to dodge. "Oh stop being so salty, has a name you know. Oh that's right! We haven't even exchanged names! I'm Sugawara Koushi, and that there is Kageyama Tobio." _Sugawara...Kageyama.._."Hinata Shouyou" I said with the small bow of my head.

I felt my stomach grumble, glaring into thin air. It was embarrassing how loud it was, even some random lowlife walking near looked at me weirdly. "Eh-heh...Wellll nice meeting you both! I better get back before Kenma comes searching with a shotgun." I break the silence, waving and smiling a little panicked before placing a step down to head off quickly. "Kenma? Is that the friend of yours?" Sugawara asks kindly, although there was something in his eye that made me nervous. "Mhm! The one who kinda looks after me and my sister. He runs a bar close by." I smiled back, a little uncomfortable with Kageyama's sudden silent but curious stare.

Sugawara looked to be thinking for a long moment, humming and tapping his bottom lip. "Well...that offer still stands to buy you something to eat. Tobio?" He glanced over to Kageyama, the look a mom shot her bratty kid in public, ordering them to do something without having to raise her voice. The raven haired man tensed a little and nodded, causing Sugawara to smile brightly again and look to me. "Well? Show us to this bar then, _Hinata Shouyou_!"

We walked back round to the bar, and I chatted away to Sugawara the whole time. I hadn't realized just how far I ran. I apologized to the poor old homeless guy I almost tripped over, pushing open the bar door with a hard push. "Kenma look I didn't die!" I cheered, practically bouncing on inside. The other two who followed me looked around, as if examining. 

Obviously, after hearing my voice, Kenma lazily opened the staff door and stepped through. His lazy expression went to shock when he looked up at me. Well, not at me. Behind me. Sugawara stood with his arms folded, a soft yet provocative smile spread across his lips. "Shouyou, do you have any idea who you have just brought in!?" His back was straight, cautious as I've never seen him before. I was incredibly confused.

"Oh don't blame the poor little guy. I guess I was right though, you're Kozume Kenma. Kuroo's little secret and Nekoma's brain- correct? What are you doing this side of town?"

Nekoma? Nekoma...I've heard that name before...where was it now...

Wait.

_"The mafia!??"_


	3. Chapter 3

_*CRASH*_

At first, I thought a fight had broken out between Kenma and Sugawara. But, when I opened my eyes again, they both looked just as surprised as me. Soon after came the piercing cry of a painfully familiar voice.

"Natsu!?" I called, sprinting and hurdling over the bar counter to get to the metal plated door. The shriek sounded like it came for in there, and as I got closer the sounds of struggling became clearer and clearer. There were some dangerous devises for a 13 year old through that door, without Kenma's supervision something could have fallen on her. I heaved the heavy door open with all my might, grunting and calling her name one more time. 

When I looked up though, I didn't at all expect what I saw. Immediately I shut the door again, eyes wide as two bullets pinged against the metal lining on the other side. I looked back at the others to see if they had seen the same as me, blinking and smiling nervously. Kageyama's eyes were furrowed, contrary to everyone else. He cursed and took his gun back out, huffing. Sugawara looked to him, seemingly about to question his behavior, but hesitated for some reason. 

Eventually I snapped back to reality, remembering that a weird onion haired looking guy was holding my sister at gun point through that door. Kageyama marched up to me, looking more pissed than usual. He grabbed me by the forearm harshly and leaned down to whisper to me. I whined at the digits digging into my arm, but perked when he began talking.

"Alright you little gremlin. You're tiny and fast, plus that's your sister through there. So, since you know your way round here, I need you to tell me where he could have came in here from." I narrowed my brows, thinking hard. There was an air vent by the back... "The air vent maybe? You could maybe crawl through from the roof!" I chirped, clearly a little too loud as I got a light slap over the head.

Kenma growled from across the room, but didn't do anything. Neither him nor Sugawara did anything, just watching us closely. I wish they would have helped...maybe it had something to do with Kageyama. 

"Stop spacing out! Alright. I'll come in through there and shoot him through the head. I need you to distract him." He ordered, shaking me a little so I'd pay more attention. I pushed him away roughly, stepping back. "Huh!? Dude he nearly shot my face off!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. No way was I gonna survive opening that door again. "Ugh, idiot just trust me. Be all small and rodent like, I don't know. You managed to avoid _me_ for a decent length of time, you can handle this guy for sure."

I pursed my lips, pausing for a moment. I complied silently, folding my arms and approached the door again. "It's starting to sound like you know this guy..." I muttered, gripping the handle anxiously. I was terrified. 

"I do." Is all I heard before Kageyama had disappeared.

I guess that was my queue...

I pushed the door open with a struggle, again. To my surprise, the man wasn't where he had been before. I looked round and Natsu was taped to the wall, knocked out- well at least I hoped. I gasped and ran over, but just as I reached her, a hand caught round my throat and I was yanked into a headlock. 

At first I frantically tried to breathe, attempting to pry the strong arms off me. Instincts finally kicked in. I raised my hand up to grip the arm as tight as I could, the other digging into his side so he couldn't twist at my head. I then use the hand on his side to push his head back by the nose. When his head jolted back- his arms loosened from my neck, giving me the chance to pivot behind him and pound all my body weight against him through my side to knock him forwards.

It worked, only luckily. The man wobbled to the ground, surprised. I was actually quite proud of myself. I was stuck in my own head for maybe just a little too long though and he was quickly back on his feet.

I found myself frantically darting round the room like a cat and mouse game. I always managed to just escape his grasp, but the amount of stumbling and crashing into things was sure to sting once the adrenaline disappeared. I was surprised though, why didn't he just try shooting me like earlier? If I had a gun I'd be using it all the time! It would be so easy to just do whatever you wanted. 

And look at me, getting distracted while hiding behind the torn sofa. Before I knew it he was peering right over me, grinning a little. "Pfff, must be nice huh? No one's even coming to help. I bet Kageyama stormed off in a huff." He snickered, reaching down with big hands to grab my throat. 

I think I only just realized how tall he really is. It all happened in slow motion, more terrifying than anything I've ever experienced. It's hard to explain...for the first time I was truly helpless. 

Everything hurt now that I had taken a moment to breathe. My sister was still strapped to the wall, only thirteen. No one would come, not even Kenma. I can't compete without help, all I can do is run away. 

What if Kageyama really did just leave me for dead? What if I fell into his trap- what if he hurt Kenma? This is the mafia right? Plus Kageyama and this guy know each other...was getting involved with Kenma a bad idea? I should have kno-

_*BANG*_

He tumbles sideways, groaning loudly in pain. Was that...the grate? Of the air vent? I look over and find Kageyama glaring darkly at the pained body on the ground. I'm surprised he didn't pass out- if I saw that right, Kagayama threw the heavy piece of metal full force at his head. 

I was shaken, the sight before me getting more gruesome by the second. Time passed like tics, just watching the now screeching man on the ground. Not in pain, but in terror. A lot of blood was coming from his eye and nose, a strange purple blotch in the skin of his cheek. I swallowed back something awful, hating that familiar taste of dread. It was like I couldn't look away.

"Oi, dumbass, get up. Stop crying too." 

I was still fazed, and it was like the world was forcing me to take this in quickly, rushing me on. Well that was quite the experience. I didn't even realize there were tears streaming down my face. I don't even know which part made me cry more.

I stood up, a little hazy, but still determined as I protectively freed Natsu, finding she was still passed out. Luckily it didn't look like it was from any harsh blow, maybe chloroform was held to her after he tried to shoot me...I slung her over my shoulder, glancing back at the man in agony sprawled across the ground. Oh...oh it's worse than I thought...I think he's missing a couple of teeth and an eye...

"Um, what do we do about him?" I asked, Kageyama just staring at him, lost in thought. He looked at me with the same glare, although I guess that's just ingrained into his face at this rate. He shook his head and began walking out. "He can't see properly and will be too dizzy to stand up. They'll come looking for him once he hasn't come back for a while. Leave him, hope he dies of blood loss for now. Everyone needs to get out of here." He ordered, again all bossy and such. It was a little scary even.

Once we left the room, I noticed both Sugawara and Kenma staring at us. I nervously smiled, hoping they would break the silence. "Say Hinata, me and dear Kozume have been talking. And, we'd love for you to come join our group!" Sugawara said bluntly but brightly, clapping his hands.

Too many things kept happening, my brain wasn't used to this much drama. I'm a nineteen year old orphan street rat, that's all I could handle. So, with a shaky sigh, I collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually stuck around to read this far, well done. I applaud you wholeheartedly. I hope you enjoyed? Sorry if it was boring or something like that- love ya <3


End file.
